Aubrey had to be right sometime
by twistie2512
Summary: Aubrey gives Chloe some advice


**Aubrey had to be right sometime.**

 **Twistie**

 **Summary:**

What happen after Beca kissed Jessie  
I own nothing in regards to Pitch Perfect

 **Work Text:**

Aubrey had to be right sometime.

"I can't do this anymore!" Chloe says to Aubrey

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" Aubrey asks

"You seen it, I know you did. She was kissing Jessie."

"Maybe it wasn't what you thought it was."

Chloe just looks at Aubrey in disbelief. Shakes her head and walks to her bedroom. She starts grabbing some clothes and throwing them in a bag.

"What are you doing?" asks Aubrey

"I told you I am done, I am going to stay at my brothers for a few days to clear my head."

"So you are just giving up?"

"Giving up? What am I suppose to do? I have done everything but pin her down and straddle her to show her how much I like her."

"Why haven't you done that? It's not like you haven't wanted too."

Chloe thinks about it for a minute and says "It doesn't matter now, it is too late. She kissed Jessie."

"Then go and kiss her too, show her she has a choice."

"What if she doesn't kiss me back?"

"Then you will know one way or another and you can finally move on. There is no point running away from an answer to a question that you haven't even asked yet."  
Aubrey is right and Chloe knew it. She stopped packing and sat on her bed. Tears started in her eyes and Aubrey came over and sat next to Chloe pulling her in for a hug.

"What if she breaks my heart?" asks Chloe

"She already has, but what if she can put it back together? This is something you need to do. You need to know for sure."

Chloe stays in Aubrey's hug, resting her head on her shoulder trying to gather the strength to get up and face her biggest fear. Finally she stands and gives Aubrey a nod, grabs her keys and heads out the door.

She stands for a few minutes before the door she needs to knock on. She raises her hand and knocks. Kimmy Jin answers the door and just looks at Chloe. Chloe looks over Kimmy Jin's shoulder and sees that Beca is at her computer with her head set on and doesn't know she is here.

Chloe asks Kimmy Jin "Can I ask a favor of you?"

Kimmy Jin looks at Chloe with curious eyes.

Chloe continues "I was wondering if I could get sometime alone with Beca, I really need to talk to her? I am happy to pay for you to go to a movie or something, you name it?"

After studying Chloe for a minute and seeing the sadness in those eyes are normally sparkling Kimmy Jin replies "No that's ok, I need to go to the library to study anyway."

Kimmy Jin goes to her desk and gathers up some books. Chloe just stands there and looks at the back of Beca. Beca doesn't know all this is happening behind her, she gets so involved in her music and the fact that her and Kimmy Jin try to ignore each other as much as possible, it's not surprise that all of this was done without Beca even looking around.

As Kimmy Jin walks past Chloe she puts her hand on her arm and says "Good Luck"

Chloe gives her a small smile and after she leaves, she wonders how everybody else seems to know but Beca.

She walks up behind Beca and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. Beca jumps at the touch and swivels around in her chair.

Beca says "Chloe you scared the shit out of me."

After Beca is over the initial shock she gets a proper look at Chloe. She can see the sadness in Chloe's eyes and she hates seeing it. Beca stands up and puts her arms around Chloe asking what is wrong.

Although it took some effort, Chloe pulls away from the hug. This completely surprises Beca because Chloe has never done that before. Chloe then goes and sits on the end of Kimmy Jin's bed, which is something else she has never done Beca noted to herself. Because of Chloe's actions Beca guesses that Chloe needs some distance between them and sits on her own bed facing Chloe.

"Chloe what is it? Are you ok? Tell me what going on you have got me really worried?" says Beca

Chloe takes a few moments to gather her thoughts because what she had been practicing on the way over here just didn't seem right. So what comes out of her mouth is sort of half statement and half question "So you and Jessie?" looking down.

Beca looks at Chloe and answers "No"

Chloe looks up in confusion and repeats "No?"

And Beca says again "No."

"But I saw you kissing him?"

"Yes I did kiss him."

"Why did you kiss him?"

"Because I needed to know."

"Needed to know what?"

Beca sighs and says "I needed to know if I felt anything for him."

"And do you feel anything for him?"

"Yes I love him."

Chloe's eyes fill with tears. She didn't want to hear this and so she stands and heads for the door. Before she could get the door open, Beca's hand covers hers and stops her from turning the handle. Chloe turns and looks at Beca with so much pain in her eyes that it breaks Beca's heart. Chloe can't stand to be this close to Beca and pulls her hand away from the handle like Beca's touch was burning her.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand again not letting Chloe have the chance to pull it away again and pulled her over to her bed and made Chloe it next to her. Beca lets go of Chloe's hand and puts both her hands on either side of Chloe's face so that she could get Chloe to look her in the eyes.

Beca says "I do love Jessie but I am not in love with him."

Chloe waits for Beca to continue but she doesn't so she says "You kissed him?"

Beca replies "Yes I did because I really needed to know?"

"Really needed to know what?" Chloe asks with a little bit of anger in her voice.

Beca takes a deep breath and states "I need to know if touching him would made me feel the same way it feels when you touch me."  
"And?"

"No" Beca replies.

A small smile appears on Chloe's face. She is scared of hoping but can't help herself. Beca moves her hands from Chloe's face and grabs her hands again and puts them in her lap. Beca knows now that this can of worms has been open she may as well empty the whole can out.

Beca takes a really big deep breath and starts "I need you to let me say this without interrupting me because if I don't do it now, I am scared I never will."

"Chloe, you know I am not the easiest person in the world to get to know and that I don't let people in because I believe that if you let someone in, then you are giving that person a chance a hurt you. I meet Jessie and he was a nice guy. He was friendly and easy to get along with. I knew he was hoping for me to be his girl and it was easy for me to let him chase me because I knew that I was never going to have a deep connection with him and therefore he was never going to be able to hurt me badly if things didn't work out. I wasn't being fair to him but I didn't know any better.

I didn't understand what it felt like to be so helplessly into someone that every second of everyday, that person was the only thing on your mind. That is until I meet you."  
Chloe just sat there, trying not to interrupt, but she could feel her insides growing warmer with each word Beca was saying. And she was scared that if she moved or made a noise that Beca would stop talking. So she just sat there staring at Beca.

Beca continued "I was scared, not only was I having feelings for someone which was completely new to me, but the fact that I was having these feelings for another female really, really scared me. I didn't know that was a possibility for me, not that I had ever given it a thought before, but after you ambushed me in the shower and I saw you naked, it was pretty hard to ignore what affect that had on me.

You were there with a guy, and I thought I was being a dick for having these feelings for a girl who was straight. But I couldn't help myself, I wanted to see you again so I went to the Bella's tryouts. I was really excited when I made it in because I was going to get to see you almost every day.

It had worked out much better than I had hoped because we became friends, good friends. I let you into my world that I had protected so much before because I wanted you in my world. As we become closer my personal space issued ceased to exist but only with you. Then there were time that I would do something to annoy you just to get your attention, like stuffing up dance moves so that you would come over and put your hands on me. Because I loved the feelings I got when that happened."

Chloe went to say something because she is never quite for this long but Beca stops her.

"I need to finish. As I was saying Jessie was safe and normal, well what society accepts as normal and he had no claims on my heart because my heart already belonged to someone else. You, you were a girl, but that wasn't even the real issue. It was what you would be able to do to my heart if you didn't feel the same way. You were all I ever thought about, even when I dreamed you were in them. We spent so much wonderful time together and shared so much, although we never actually talked about our relationships with other people. I know I didn't bring it up because I didn't want to hear about you dating anyone else and I wasn't going to tell you that I wanted you to date me because I was afraid of losing our friendship.

So yes last night I kissed Jessie, I needed to know if I felt anything for him so that I could hang on to and play it safe. That way I wouldn't be doing what I am doing right now which it telling you Chloe that I love you and that I am in love with you. Trust me last night you were the one I wanted in my arms not anyone else."

Beca leans forward and kisses Chloe. Hesitantly at first because she doesn't know how Chloe has felt about everything she has just said. God it felt good to have her lips finally against Chloe's, she had waited almost a year to know how this felt.

Chloe was so shocked that she forgot to kiss Beca back. So Beca backs away feeling like she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. But now she had put herself out there, she was going to finish. "Chloe I am so in love with you and I have been for months. I can't help that I feel this way about you and I really don't want too. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I need you to know. If you don't feel the same way I hope that we can find a way to still be friends because I want you in my life, and I want that more than anything."

Beca had finally finished talking and was looking at Chloe to try and gage where Chloe's head was at. Chloe sat there a bit stunned, this was sure not what she had excepted when she headed over to Beca's dorm tonight. The longer it took Chloe to process the more nervous Beca become. Beca let go of Chloe's hands and got up and started pacing. She was trying to look at anything but Chloe. That's when she finally noticed that Kimmy Jin wasn't in the room. Beca asks "Where is Kimmy Jin?"

"I asked Kimmy Jin to give us some space to talk." Answered Chloe

This was the first thing Chloe had said in what felt like hours and it gave Beca the chance to look up at Chloe. Chloe was smiling so this was a good sign Beca thought. And then Chloe stood up and went over to Beca wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

This was their first real kiss, this is the one that would be remembered because this was the one where they were kissing each other. Their lips melting together and their tongues teasing each other. The kiss just kept deepening, bringing to the surface the need and the want that both of them had been hiding for months. Their hands could no longer contain themselves and moved over each other bodies trying to get rid of the barrier of clothing that was keeping them apart. Chloe turned Beca during the kiss and pushed Beca down on her bed and climbed on top of so that she could straddle her. She lean forward and grabbed Beca's hands and pinned them above her head. She then leaned down and kissed Beca hard. Beca tried to free her hands so that she could hold Chloe but Chloe was stronger. Chloe sat back up smiling but refused to let Beca go from the position she had her in.

She smiles at Beca and says "Aubrey was right."

"You are kissing me but thinking about Aubrey?"

"Well Aubrey asked me why I had never pinned you down and told you how I felt, and she was right. I really should have done this months ago."

Chloe leans in and kisses Beca again but this time she lets go of Beca's hands so that they could continue getting rid of the rest of their clothing.

Beca pauses which worries Chloe, maybe she's having second thoughts. Chloe looks at Beca and says "You know that I am in love with you too, right? I thought you knew that, I am sorry if this is too fast?"

Beca laughs and says "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Beca says "Who would have known that Aubrey would be right about anything."

Chloe smacks Beca lightly and says "Right I waited long enough, less talking more other stuff please."

Beca smile and says "Your wish is my command" and pulls Chloe down on top of her.


End file.
